narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuKarin/Unofficial
Fillers - Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission Sasuke reminded Karin of the first time they met. In the flashback, when Orochimaru sent her to assist Sasuke in capturing a horde of escaped prisoners, she uses her special technique Mind's Eye of the Kagura to help Sasuke locate the prisoners in the forest. After Sasuke took down several of them, she asks him why he didn't kill them instead. To which Sasuke replies there's only one man he wants to kill and that is his brother. Hearing this, Karin becomes captivated of Sasuke's level of chakra and embraces it. Snapping her out of her trance, Sasuke tells Karin they still have other prisoners to capture. The latter tells him the directions, while she was standing on a tree branch and watching the whole thing. As Sasuke takes them down one by one, a prisoner's body hits Karin, and causes her to lose balance and fall. Upon seeing this, Sasuke rushes and catches her. He notices a prisoner prepared to attack them and kills the prisoner with his sword. Karin is touched of him seemingly protecting her but he says he saved her because he needs her help. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha On the way to Konoha, Taka briefly stop at a place which Sasuke remembers from his past. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Later, she is interrogated by Ibiki Morino in Konoha to get information on Akatsuki, Sasuke and Kabuto Yakushi. Though she initially wove a tale in which she was a victim of both Orochimaru who she claimed had forced her into hard labor and Sasuke who had unreasonably demanded too much from her, Ibiki saw through it immediately and Karin switched tracks, insisting to be fed a bowl of deep-fried pork cutlets before she would talk. While the other two fussed over making preparations however, Ibiki remained stone-faced. Karin later noted that all the people in Konohagakure seem to all be cheerful and warm, just like Naruto.2930 In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths ' In Naruto Shippuden episode 408, Karin scolds Sasuke for bringing the medicine late, but Sasuke told her to stop worrying only making Karin fluster. When Karin went to start the experiment she told Sasuke to not bother Suigetsu. When Suigetsu escaped from the tank, Sasuke follows Karin to capture him. When Sasuke asked Karin why would she stick with Orochimaru because with her abilities she could escape, she said she wanted to follow someone strong. He asked if he was stronger than Orochimaru would she follow him, only for Karin to look back at him curiously. After they reached a river, Karin told Sasuke to watch out for Suigetsu. Then Karin gave Sasuke advice on how to defeat him by telling him use lightning styles. When Suigetsu attacked Sasuke making him crash into a boulder, Karin cried out his name in worry. When Sasuke told Karin to put away her Adamantine Attacking Chains away, she almost immediately does so. 'Omakes In the omake after episode 161, Team Taka is staying at an inn and they are seen in the bathhouse. Karin tries to seduce Sasuke, offering to scrub his back as he bathes. However, Sasuke refuses and Suigetsu appears, much to Karin's annoyance and causing her to leave the scene. However, she is later shown holding a toothbrush and snickering to herself. 'Video games' Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles In the opening of Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, Karin is seen running toward Sasuke and then hugging him. In Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, Karin has a black book that she keeps in the pouch she wears on her back and has decorated with pink hearts. Karin tells Sasuke that if he insists, she could write about him in it. In Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles part 11, when Suigetsu said that Karin was lying about there being strong chakra in a sand area, Karin angrily replied that it was not here anymore. Suigetsu then said that Karin said that they should split up early, she was trying to be alone with Sasuke making her fluster. When Suigetsu left because Sasuke said he couldn't survive on his own, Sasuke told Karin can she sense Suigetsu. Karin refused to track him until Sasuke reminded her why he formed a small squad. In Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Chronicles part 14, when Sasuke told Jugo to stay there, Karin was secretly excited that she was going to be alone with Sasuke only to be disappointed when he said that she has to wait there to. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, when Karin fights Sasuke, Karin blushes and says "very nice" when she stares in awe at his unconscious state right after she finishes uses her Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique on Sasuke. Naruto Shippuden: Shinobi Rumble In Chapter 5, Sasuke asking Karin to join the team. In Chapter 6, Sasuke asks Karin to stand back when they reached Jugo's cell. In Chapter 9, Karin's insult to Sasuke. "Pathetic! Are you really the man who defeated Orochimaru!?" In Chapter 13 of Naruto Shippuden: Shinobi Rumble, Suigetsu teases Karin about her feelings for Sasuke and she goes into denial-mode and when Sasuke was angry at Karin and Suigetsu for fighting each other, Karin calmed Sasuke down with an excuse that he believed. Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive Not far away, Sasuke's group Hebi are on the move through a forest. As usual, Suigetsu is tired from walking and insists they take a break, only for Karin to scold him and ask for Jūgo's support on the matter who is admiring the peace of the forest. Sasuke then senses shinobi hiding in the woods who quickly surround them, revealing to be from Yumegakure. After defeating the weaker shinobi an Amagiri chūnin appears, though is also defeated. One of the defeated ninja notices that Sasuke's eyes are the same as the ones of the "guy in the black cloak" and asks if he is Sasuke's ally. This catches Sasuke's interest who asks where he is, but the ninja collapses before he can say anything. Jūgo asks what they should do and Sasuke mentions Yumegakure. Back in the ruins of Yumegakure, an unconscious Enzo is lying on the ground when Hebi arrives. Sasuke tells him to wake up as he has something to ask him. Sasuke asks for Karin to treat him because he may know about Itachi, much to her annoyance. While Karin is treating him, the group are attacked and surrounded by Yumegakure shinobi which they fight off. After they defeat all the weaker ones a Hirasaka chūnin arrives to fight them but is also defeated. After that they return to Enzo, who regains consciousness and asks who they are. He mentions that a man wearing a black cloak passed through here a short while ago and Sasuke asks where he is, but Enzo answers that he doesn't know and that he left in a hurry. Sasuke points his Kusanagi at Enzo's throat, asking once more, but Jūgo suggests for him to stop as the man is close to death. Sasuke then asks Karin to search the surrounding area, much to her annoyance again. After she searches she states that they won't be able to catch up any more and notes all the ninja in the area. Hearing that Sasuke decides for them to head to their original destination and they set off. Hebi is seen by a river at dusk, Suigetsu wanting a break again. Sasuke states they are in a hurry and they set out and continue their search for Itachi. In Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive, In battle, whenever Karin heals Sasuke he always "Thanks" her. Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact In Chapter 4, Sasuke asking Karin to join the team. In Chapter 5, Karin shows her concern for Sasuke. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Generations, 3 and Revolution, when Sakura, Ino and Karin put together as a team, they get the title "Aiming for Sasuke". In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and 3, when Karin fights with Sasuke, her entire demeanour changes so when she slaps him with an explosive tag, she blushes and rushes to swoon over him and says "I'm all thrilled" as she stares in awe at his unconscious state. Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, In gameplay, when Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke do the sexy reverse harem jutsu, Karin looks at Sasuke fangirlishly before falling down. In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, part 10, Karin confronted Sasuke on how he betrayed her and tried to kill her, then yelled she was never going to forgive him. Sasuke apologizes to her after she finishes. Karin's feelings for him began to shift as she stared at his face. Orochimaru commented that Sasuke was still Karin's "weak spot". Karin snuggles into Sasuke, who breaks into a sweat as the group watch the scene unfold. In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, part 18, Karin panics senses Sasuke's chakra decreasing and later tells the group that she's going to Sasuke's location, only for Suigetsu to ask her where. To which she replies Sasuke's location and they have to hurry or he will die. In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, part 21, the group made it to Sasuke when they see a mysterious person near him. Karin questions who was he and what was he doing to Sasuke to which she was shock to know it was Kabuto. She was about to go to over and stop him, convinced that he was hurting Sasuke until Orochimaru stopped her and told her to take a moment and sense Sasuke, to her surprise that she now sense his chakra and asks why. Kabuto explains that he was not who he was before and has no intention of harming Sasuke instead healing him. Karin said that she was so glad Sasuke is okay and leaned by him 'Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth' Rock Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meets his new comrades. After scolding the beaten up Suigetsu, Karin tells Sasuke that he is not fully heal yet and brings him further. Karin then begins flirting with Sasuke to which Suigetsu tells her to stop doing. This causes Karin to blush and begins denying it. Karin then offers Sasuke her arm for him to bite, provoking Rock Lee and Neji to start staring so intently that they wanted to be bitten by Karin as well. Rock Lee then begins acting as if he suddenly got a chakra craving and Karin yells at him that she is not letting him suck on her. When all Sasuke's comrades gather, Rock Lee demanded to know why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While he was asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Karin being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kind of things which makes Lee go crazy in jealousy, wondering why he is so popular with girls even though he doesn't even try to win their hearts. 'Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend' Sasuke Uchiha!! While traveling, Taka encounters by a group of Iwagakure ninja. Sasuke attacks the team by creating a fireball. Karin and the others notices that Sasuke's hair is caught by the fire. Thankfully, Suigetsu manages to settle the flames down, however it changes his hair into an afro which shocks the team. Sasuke then introduces Karin and the others. Karin says that she agrees to join his team to be helpful to him. Suigetsu comments that it was because she is fond of him. Hearing this, Karin responds angrily at his comment. Sasuke then asks if they have met with Itachi but the shinobi ask him why he is set on trying to kill him? Suigetsu answers saying that it was due to him erasing his backup data on a game they played when they were children which Sasuke says is false. After the event, the team has lunch then sets up for the night. During the night, Suigetsu asked Sasuke if he is the strongest amongst the group. Karin wonders why Suigetsu would asked such a question. Sasuke then produces a pillow fight to determine the answer. Upon the fight, Karin first attacks Jūgo in his enraged state. In the conclusion, Karin along with Suigetsu and Jūgo end in defeat by Sasuke. Later, the team heads out and is approached by Iwagakure shinobi from before. While Sasuke fights his battle he uses his Sharingan to imitate a dog which Karin blushes at. While Sasuke controls the battle, Karin and the rest of Taka are surprised to see that Sasuke has stepped on dog feces and uses it for his technique. After the battle, Taka heads out but Sasuke sees an item at a store. The item appears to be a Naruto Storm game, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution which Sasuke purchases and plays with his teammates. Taka…!! Once they were finished defeating a group of Kusagakure shinobi, Jūgo begins to rampage. Suigetsu tries to stop him but Sasuke stops both from attacking each other. Karin admires this action and becomes excited after Sasuke's pants accidentally falls down. Sasuke becomes aware of this and attacks the team for witnessing this embarrassment. Sasuke then reminds his team of his goal and how he has freed them from Orochimaru. Suigetsu then tells Sasuke that he shouldn't try to boss him around, only for Karin to tell him to watch his mouth when he speaks to Sasuke. Suigetsu tells them the reason why he is going along with Sasuke is to collect the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Karin comments on this and says that his goal was boring. Karin states that the only reason why she follows Sasuke is that she happens to be going the same way as him. Suigetsu comments on this statement and says that the reason is that she has romantic feelings for him, to which she denies. Karin then pulls Sasuke away from the others and try to convince him to abandon them and have it be only the two of them. Suigetsu then comes over and overhears their conversation, which causes Karin to panic and tries to rationally explain herself. Karin then has Sasuke bite her to heal him. Later, Karin tells Sasuke that Jūgo suggest having a Christmas party will improve their teamwork. Sasuke agrees to this but Karin and the others each have excuses not to come to. Sasuke then decides to celebrate Christmas, however his team-mates are busy and can't make it which makes Sasuke feel lonely. Surprisingly, his team-mates comes in and celebrates Christmas with him and present their presents. Karin presents herself as a gift for Sasuke, causing Suigetsu to react. The team then finds themselves trap under a kotatsu. Sasuke suggest that in order to escape they should combine their attacks, however, after they do, they end up destroying the entire building. Afterwards, the team heads out, but along the way, they notice that the movie, The Last: Naruto the Movie, was out in theaters. Even though Sasuke refused to have the group watch the movie, they ended up watching it in theaters after all. Itachi Uchiha!! While resting at a tea-house, Taka runs into Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke who massacred the Uchiha clan, and Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielders Samehada. Surprised to see him, Sasuke asked why was he here? Itachi says that they are looking for a chiffon cake that the tea-house is serving. Itachi then recalls the time of when they were young and how he broke Sasuke's toy, thinking that that was the reason for Sasuke's revenge, however Sasuke says that past was not the reason. The two siblings then start to have a childish argument on who is the fool. Later, Sasuke and Itachi go out into the woods and have a battle playing a arcade game. Suigetsu then steps in and battles Kisame with a game of whack-a-mole and a cooking contest with their respective swords. Afterwards, Suigetsu and Kisame dress up as oni to play the bean throwing tradition of Setsubun. Jūgo starts to transform and begins to throw beans at Suigetsu. Karin thought of Valentines and tries to seduce Sasuke by offering him chocolate but covers herself with it and excitedly offers herself to him. However, Sasuke says no since he doesn't favor sweets, shocking Karin. Itachi then activates his Mangekyō Sharingan, but with his vision blurring, he mistakes a woman for Sasuke. The two then have a contest to see which one can withstand being in a hot room. Itachi then casts Tsukuyomi on Sasuke to give in, however Sasuke manages to cancels it. Sasuke and Itachi then start to fight over a remote control for what channel they want to watch. Angered at each other, Sasuke and Itachi unleash their powerful technique's and demolish the building. After this event, the two Akatsuki members depart and Itachi tells Sasuke that his friends are strange, which makes Suigetsu question if he is a good or bad guy. Naruto Uzumaki!! While standing on the statues of the Valley of the End, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's former team-mate from Konohagakure, begs for him to come to a Flower Viewing Party, since his love interest, Sakura Haruno, refuses to go unless he is present. Sasuke accepts the invitation and arrives with his team-mates. After getting together, Suigetsu asks Naruto what Sasuke was like in Konoha. Naruto answers with a false memory of him being a better ninja than Sasuke. The former Team 7 then reunite to go grocery shopping, with Naruto complaining about the fact that he has to carry all the bags. Sasuke is then introduced to Sai who asks him if he has any genitalia, which he proceeds to pull his pants down and is intimidated by it. There, Karin meets Sasuke's former female teammate, Sakura Haruno, who is also in love with Sasuke. Thinking that Sakura was Sasuke's former girlfriend, she complains to Sasuke on how he is reunited with her, the same time Sakura complains about how Sasuke cheated on her, thinking that Karin is his new girlfriend. After she sees Sakura "accidentally" spills her drink on Sasuke and dries him off to try to get close to him, Karin does the same thing but attempts to lick him dry. Jūgo goes berserk after encountering an old drunk man. Later, Sasuke and Naruto start to compete against each other like card games, karaoke, and an eating competition. As they finishes their meal, they notices that the last piece of food was there, and both clash using their respective techniques trying to take it. The two then both enter into a space where they are having a conversation on how they are able to understand each other through an exchange of fist, but Naruto changes the topic to the JUMP stage theater. While traveling and thinking of excuses to why he is late, Kakashi, and Pakkun makes it to the Flowering Viewing Party, surprised to see that the area fully destroyed. Team Taka's Summer Vacation!! Sasuke is suffering from heat stroke and he decides its time for Taka to have a summer vacation. Sasuke tries to cool himself by getting into a pool but is unable to get water. He solves this problem by using Suigetsu as the pool, much to Suigetsu's disliking. Sasuke then decides to have nagashi-sōmen. Suigetsu tries to change it up by using his Water Release to catch Sasuke by surprise but Sasuke intercepts this and catches all of the noodles. Later, Karin asks Sasuke to apply oil on her so she can get a tan, however, missing-nin appear and try to attack. Sasuke unleashes a fireball towards them but instead lands towards Karin, causing her to catch on fire and scream in pain.The team then cools themselves off indoors but struggles due to the air conditioner being broken. Sasuke sees that the only way they can solve this is with an electric fan but it is ultimately broken when the team fights over it. After many failed attempts to cool himself, Sasuke resorts to laying on the floor, seeing that it felt cold. Summer Festival! Taka heads to a Summer Festival to gather information on Itachi but Suigetsu suspects that they are here to enjoy the festivities. After taking in count of the atmosphere, Karin found this to be the perfect opportunity to confess her true feelings to Sasuke, however, as she talks, fireworks are set off and covers her speeches. She then becomes too excited and makes an inappropriate confession with the fireworks censoring her. At the end, Taka gathers together to set off a huge snake firework. Once the firework was set off, it forms the Uchiha clan's symbol around the festival, but the audience is unimpressed with this display when they found that the giant snake firework resembled a giant feces and blames the Uchiha clan for ruining the festival. SasuKarin in Pop Culture Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines Sasuke and Karin were in Manga: SJ Dream Couples! for Saint Valentine's (2013). The 2 of them are in the promotional poster for Volume 69 of the manga (2014).Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Karin